


400

by radhaj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's sex. And Sakumiya. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	400

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> I got manipulated into promising to write a 400 words long fic for stripedraccoon. There is no summary: it is only 400 words. At least my writing program says it's 400 - ao3 appears to think otherwise. I'm not counting them up myself tho.

When Sho gets home after a long day of filming, his only thoughts are of a shower and his bed. But when there are hands worming around his waist from behind, a heat of another body against his back and the words “ _Take me, now_ ” whispered, so needfully, into his ear, those thoughts get invaded by Nino very fast: _Nino_ , naked and wet, his high-pitched moans echoing in the lovely acoustics of Sho's shower; _Nino_ , sweaty and wanton with his cheek pressed roughly against the pillows on Sho's bed.

Neither of those scenarios actually end up happening though as they are far too starved for each other after a week of not getting as much as a couple of private minutes in a green-room together. It was a busy week and now they're busy making up for it, so they don't make it any further than the entrance hall of Sho's flat, their mouths devouring each other, tongues fighting an ardent battle while their hands are tearing at their clothes. By the time Sho has Nino naked and willingly trapped, pressed against a wall, the smaller of them already has one leg raised and curled around his lover's body and two of his fingers inside his own hole, preparing himself hurriedly. Sho grunts with arousal when he catches sight of the other fingering himself shamelessly and soon is pushing one and then the second long digit of his own alongside Nino's.

But that is not enough and thus Sho snatches his hand away, taking Nino's with it and silences the younger man's complaint by hoisting Nino's other leg around his waist, now supporting his lover's full weight against the wall, and then thrusting his painfully hard cock inside that inviting heat and moistness. It is over both quicker and more intensely than usual as Sho soon fills and claims Nino yet again while the other shoots his seed between them.

“You better be visiting me tomorrow, because I'm not waiting so long for this ever again,” Nino demands, later, and Sho winces.

“But tomorrow we're finishing up filming for Nazodi,” he whines, however instead of getting discouraged, Nino gets a sly expression on his face.

“Do you think you could get away with not turning in your costume?” and the glint in his eyes says it all. Sho can only sigh in surrender.

“Understood, young master.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested: a FoL update IS coming, I just got delayed because I got real sick and then that sorta put my motivation and writing plans in chaos. I might take a few more days to get to it.


End file.
